


Water is Sweet but Blood is Thicker

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Masturbation, Rarepair, Sex drug, Smut, Titjobs, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamraiha was cute, he’d always thought so.Calling her ‘sweetheart’ had begun as a teasing thing, but Jafar still mumbled it to her at times. Usually when they were alone.When a potion goes wrong and explodes, Ja’far feels fine, at first.When unwanted effects happens asking Yamraiha for help about an effect from the potion was the smartest thing he could do. To bad the Magician had been playing with herself, and Ja’far just happened to visit at that time.(It just smut, or porn with little plot.)
Relationships: Yamuraiha | Yamraiha/Jafar (magi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Water is Sweet but Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fic called “Failed experiments can actually lead to something good, huh?”
> 
> It was one of my first smut fics...and I was kinda embarrassed by it. It also didn’t feel like my smut because i mostly copied, outright copied sentences or words and mixed them together. Which is kinda what writing is but still, it didn’t feel right. It’s orphaned now but....
> 
> Whatever here is my ‘now’ version of that fic! Hope you like it.

“Ah, why can’t things work out in my favour for once!” Yamraiha’s lamenting could be heard from down the halls, Ja’far felt his expression turn into a frown, his brow twitching slightly when he made his way over to her office.

“Yamraiha? Is there something wrong.” Ja’far’s eyes swept over the mess in the small room before landing on the woman. A thing that stood out immediately was that Yamraiha wasn’t wearing her magical tools, odd for the woman.

“Oh, Ja’far...please come in.” Yamraiha said and smiled.

“What happened?” Ja’far asked, he sat down, resting his hands on Yamraiha’s arm, stroking it gently.

When Yamraiha felt the large hand grip her arm she felt happy, Ja’far was here to listen, wonderful Ja’far with his pretty grey eyes.

“I wanted to make a potion.” Yamraiha began, leaning against Ja’far, feeling his thrumming heartbeat.

Ja’far hummed a little. Yamraiha continued.

“I wanted to make it into a potion you drink. I ended up creating a potion with a spore effect.” Yamraiha sighed, closing her eyes and burying her face into Ja’far’s chest. She felt like she needed this, something to hold onto.

“What does the potion do?” Ja’far asked, looking at the blue strands falling between his fingers.

“Oh...” Yamraiha mumbled, her face burned, drops of sweat ran off her body.

“What effect was it supposed to have?” Ja’far asked, his warm breath on the shell of her ear.

“It was supposed to work as a ‘sex drug’...” Yamraiha said, still pushing her face against Ja’far. Ja’far didn’t say anything, his hand still played with her hair. Yamraiha nearly sat in his lap, her hand on the desk.

“Can I take the potion?” Ja’far asked, meeting Yamraiha’s confused eyes with a surprising amount of calm. But that was expected from the man.

Before Yamraiha could say anything a bottle of purple liquid near them toppled over, the bottle crashing on the ground and the glass shattering.

A loud explosion followed after, but Yamraiha couldn’t see it, only hear it as Ja’far had been quick to shield her from the explosion.

With his body.

“Ja’far!” Yamraiha shouted. Ja’far’s body laid curled up over her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Are you okay?” Ja’far asked, sitting up.

“Yes! But are you? You-“ Yamraiha’s frantic expression took Ja’far by surprise.

“I’m fine.” Standing up he brushed of the ash and dust from his uniform. Pulling Yamraiha up she looked worried.

“Ja’far you don’t feel strange, do you?” Yamraiha looked worried, looking down a few times.

“Strange? Not really?” Ja’far said, eyes tracing her features.

“That’s good! That potion...” Yamraiha looked behind Ja’far, were the shattered glass was still laying, purple smoke lingering around the shards.

“Yes?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing! But you should really go to the infirmary, to check on your wounds.” Yamraiha said, she began to push him out of the room.

“I didn’t get any wou-“ Yamraiha had already pushed him outside, the door slamming behind him.

“-nds.” Ja’far stood still in the empty corridor. The sound of footsteps could be heard from a guard.

Ja’far sighed, throwing a last, sad look at the door before walking away to his bed chambers. The moon slowly rising.

Yamraiha laid panting on the other side of the door, waiting until she guessed Ja’far was gone, peeking outside before taking a bag of books and running from the room, throwing herself into bed, the bag of books landing on a pile of pillows in the corner of her room.

“Oh god! I’ve messed up! I have messed up really bad!” Yamraiha could hear her voice turning quieter in the end of the sentence.

“He seemed fine...fine.” Yamraiha said to herself. Fine, Ja’far seemed okay. And the potion should have been in work immediately.

Ja’far was fine.

Yamraiha sighed, her head pressed into the large pillows. She remembered when she got them, she had followed Ja’far to a market and he had bought them for her since she had forgotten her money.

A smile crept up on her face.

_Ja’far..._

Her hands wandered down slowly under the covers.

Being alone washed away her shame, her fingers tugged on the fabric around her chest, letting naked skin show, goosebumps blossoming on her skin after the cold air caressed it. She hasn’t worn her shells today, she didn’t know why. But something had stopped her in the morning from wearing them.

She turned away from the door. Closing her eyes and letting her clean nails pull on her nipple.

Yamraiha could feel the sluggish heat inside of her heating her body, the thought of Ja’far, the thought of his large, gentle hands holding her, pressing her against his muscular chest.

A lonely finger traced the skin on her thighs, she had kicked off the covers, the only thing covering her was her loosely tied robe.

The finger traced lower, to her opening. A nail flicked on her clit, making her flinch.

Yamraiha wondered how Ja’far would touch her. Would he do it slow, letting his hands map her body, letting himself explore her skin and laying every centimetre of her in his memory.

Or would he show the same kind of ferocity and intensity and focus he did when killing, would he shove her down, taking what he wanted and fucking her hard, touching her in all the right places and leaving her a leaking mess.

Fingers slipped inside of her, her insides gripping the intruders tightly, she wiggles around, pushing and feeling around, wanting to feel more pleasure well up inside of her.

Her cheeks flushed, a new possibility came up to her.

What if Ja’far used his ropes?

What if he would tie her up, ripping orgasm after orgasm out of her shivering, trembling body with his mouth and fingers until she couldn’t take it, only then would he put his cock inside of her, making the heat to much and the only thing she could do would be to lay down and take it.

Take it like a _good_ slut.

It had been a long time since the last time she played whore, it was fun, she didn’t know why she had quit.

Yamraiha pulled on her nipples again, her fingers covered in her own juices when she pulled out, her thighs involuntarily slamming shut to get more friction, her tongue joined her fingers on her breasts, sucking on the nipples.

It took barely a few seconds before she came, nothing special, but it left her panting, her skin flushed and her slick hole leaking.

“Ja’far....”

“Yes?” A voice came from behind her.

Yamraiha jumped, her eyes wide when she searched after the voice.

“I’m here.” Ja’far said, his body looming over her sweaty and naked form. He wasn’t wearing his officials robe, which surprised her. Her focus was on him.

“Ja’far! Hi!” Yamraiha said frantically, covering up her body with the loose robe, eyes avoiding Ja’far. Her face burned like hell, her face had to be red as a cherry by now.

“I was gonna ask you about the potion...but I’m guessing you’re busy?” Ja’far raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke. His arms had been crossed over a surprisingly broad chest. Yamraiha found her eyes glued to his body.

“Ah...well...yes.” Yamraiha mumbled, her hands holding her robe in place, her breasts almost popping out.

“Can I help?” Ja’far asked. Yamraiha stared in silence as he crawled on the bed, positioning himself over her.

“I don’t think I can say no.” Yamraiha said, eyes glued on his. Eyelids falling shut when the she felt the first touch of lips.

“That potion, the one that toppled over, was the sex drug, right?” Ja’far asked, warm breath tingling on Yamraiha’s lips. Ja’far had his eyes open, watching every move.

“Yes.” Yamraiha said.

“It was supposed to increase the sex drive.” Ja’far didn’t need to ask, he knew already, but Yamraiha answered anyways.

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Ja’far mumbled, grinning.

“I was affected, and you want me.” Ja’far murmured.

“Huh?”

“You want me to mess you up, to fuck you hard, and you want to take it like _good_ little slut, right?” Ja’far asked, his face buried in the crook of her neck, warm and short breath teasing her earlobe.

His hand crept up on her body, first a single finger, gliding over her body, up from the thighs and breasts. It left goosebumps on her sensitive skin. Yamraiha felt her gaze glued once again to him, her eyes following the hand as it groped her. It hurt, Ja’far was using more force than necessary, his pale, freckled face with those lovely dark eyes that she could never figure out what colour they were had been twisted into a lustful expression.

“Yes...” Yamraiha heard her voice, raspy and quiet. She knew Ja’far liked seeing her in pain, he loved her, but the aphrodisiac really was tugging both the good and bad strings inside of him.

Yamraiha closed her eyes. Her heartbeat thumped mercilessly inside of her chest. She could feel Ja’far’s hands, touching, groping her bare torso.

A ripping sound echoed throughout the room when Ja’far tore her robe, throwing the shreds down on the floor.

Yamraiha kept her eyes shut, her body had tensed up, but when the strong hands returned to her body she felt weirdly comfortable again. She melted into those calloused hands.

A hand squeezed her chest, the other grabbing her legs and throwing them around his waist.

“Yamraiha...” Ja’far’s raspy voice called out, Yamraiha still kept her eyes shut, hearing a sigh before the hands disappeared from her warm body.

“Ja’far....”

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Ja’far had jokingly called her that in the past, he had chuckled when he saw the blush on her face.

Petite arms locked around Ja’far’s shoulders, pulling him down.

Ja’far had his hands on her hips, the warm, supple flesh under his hands. Soft noises emitted from the woman, her heartbeat sounded _wonderful_.

Ja’far let his head fall down, into her large chest. Placing a small kiss to her cleavage Ja’far couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked up at Yamraiha. Her face was covered in a deep blush, a drop of sweat dripping down the side of her face.

Her cum had already lubricating her well enough.

“Hey!” Yamraiha’s eyes shot open when the wet feeling encased her nipple. Ja’far had locked his mouth on her breast, Yamraiha watched the erotic play of him licking and sucking on her chest.

Ja’far ignored her, hands squeezing and fingers pulling on the other nipple.

“Stop...” Yamraiha moaned, legs clenching down on his side. His ministrations were pulling heady breaths and weak moans out of her. Every little lick of that warm tongue on her nipple was teasing her.

“Slut.” The tone was teasing as Ja’far moved his hand. His mouth moved onto the other nipple as one hand continued to tease her nipple, pulling and tweaking.

Yamraiha watched as Ja’far let his fingers glide down over her belly, and then over her thighs that were locked around him. Until they felt the course blue hairs leading down.

“Ja’far...” Yamraiha moaned. Ja’far grinned.

He continued to suck on her flesh as a finger slid over her clit, making Yamraiha twitch.

Ja’far had ignored his own erection that was straining against the fabric of his trousers. His breaths were deep as he let a hand reach down in the front of the trousers.

Yamraiha didn’t notice any of this, her eyes shut.

Ja’far let his hand pull out his cock, it was heavy in his hand. He stroked it slowly, teasing himself as he began to lick Yamraiha’s entrance.

As his hand stroked furiously down the shaft Ja’far felt his vision flicker, the hand that wasn’t stroking hand been anchored on Yamraiha’s thigh as he pushed his face against her cunt, feeling the sticky substance on his tongue as he ate her out.

“FUCK! Don’t stop!” Yamraiha yelled as Ja’far shoved two of his fingers along with his tongue inside of Yamraiha. The other hand still stroking as he saw Yamraiha pull on her nipples with her flushed face.

A shiver raked through him, a fire had sparked, brighter than before.

Her thighs trembled around his head, he felt her twitch. He lifted his face from her, licking his lips.

“Why did you stop?” Yamraiha’s words were slurring, her eyes were lidded, and lust filled.

“Here.”

Yamraiha didn’t understand what he meant, but a second later Ja’far was sitting on top her torso. His cock out, Pre-cum leaking from the head and into her large chest.

“I overheard you and Pisti a week ago.” Ja’far said, his words lulling from his grinning lips. “You remember? About your kinks?” Ja’far leered, Yamraiha looked away, refusing to look him in the eye despite her obvious arousal.

“Tit jobs, blowjobs, toys, older men and...spanking? Lewd. So naughty for a ‘good girl’ like you.” Ja’far laughed. “Answer me, sweetheart, are you a good girl?” Ja’far grinned, his eyes grey slits.

“Can we change positions?” Yamraiha looked up at Ja’far, who shrugged and got off her. Yamraiha laid herself down in her belly, putting the thick cock between her breasts.

“Oh.” Ja’far shocked voice came from above her. A hand forced her down by her hair, Ja’far pulled her head down so that her lips reacted on the head.

“Suck, suck it babe. Come on.” Ja’far’s voice had turned almost frantic, the words punctuated with a sharp tug on her hair.

Yamraiha looked down on the member. Giving it a shy lick, tasting the salty liquid.

“Yes, babe, hurry.” Ja’far’s voice turned more frantic. Yamraiha took the member in between her chest, holding her breasts together, making a tighter space as Ja’far thrusted up against her face.

Ja’far looked at Yamraiha, her attention was on the cock in front of her. Ja’far couldn’t help it, and instead of waiting, he shoved his cock all the way down that throat the second Yamraiha opened her mouth.

“Fuck.” Ja’far groaned, holding Yamraiha head down at the base, the short hairs at the base scratching her face.

Ja’far let his other hand trace her back, his mind leaving her mouth as she continued her service. Ja’far reached his hand back to her ass, groping it before slapping it lightly.

As he’d known, she reacted quickly.

“Ja’far!” Yamraiha’s face was flushed, her panting hard as she took a break from the cock sucking.

“You liked this thing, right? Right?” Ja’far asked, his hand coming down hard on her behind, making her tremble and push up her ass.

“Good girl. I’ll reward you if you suck my cock well.” Ja’far smiled, his eyes warm and kind as they looked down at the woman, hiding his raging arousal and lust that was making the spinning of the cogs in his head slower, the only thing he wanted was to mess her up, make her _his_.

“Come on...” Ja’far gasped, breathing out profanity after profanity as he leaned back onto the headboard.

“You have a lot of experience in this...” Ja’far closed his eyes, relaxing as Yamraiha took him out and then deeper in her mouth, letting the shaft go down her throat slowly.

Ja’far smiled, stroking Yamraiha’s hair as she bobbed her head, taking him was harder than she thought it would be. She’d always imagined it smaller.

Her mouth has been stretched to its limits, Ja’far could surely feel the way she was helplessly choking on it.

“Don’t stop, I’ll kill you.” Ja’far panted, writhing his hands in her hair as he flooded her mouth barely a second before he pulled out, shooting his cum on her chest and face.

“I knew you were good at this...” Ja’far panted, hands still pulling on Yamraiha’s hair as she gasped, her mouth open as the cum laid on her tongue.

Yamraiha swallowed, the liquid going down her throat.

“Fuck me.”

“Oh, and here I thought you would never ask.” Ja’far said in a mocking tone.

In a moment Ja’far has them flipped around, laying on their sides, spooning almost, with Ja’far’s rock hard shaft sliding between Yamraiha soft thighs.

“Do you like this position?” Ja’far asked. He bit on her neck, marking her where everyone would see it, and Yamraiha knew it.

“Thought you would like it....dirtier.” Yamraiha said. Gasping when Ja’far’s fingers traced her blushing face as he entered her, sucking on her flesh, leaving marks as he went.

“Hmm.” Ja’far closed his eyes as he slid in, waiting until his hips pressed against hers. He listened as she gasped, moaning and sighing as she got used to his size.

“Like this?” Ja’far asked, a coy grin on his face as he pushed her down, now behind her in a doggy style position.

“Ah!” Ja’far exclaimed. “This isn’t enough of course, for someone like you.” Yamraiha shuddered when he spoke the words. Though, the ripple that went through her when she found her hands tied behind her back and blindfold covering her eyes was stronger. Ah, she was in danger.

“Does this work? Or do you want me to...” Ja’far glanced the torn robe, it would work as a good gag.

“Fuck me already!” Yamraiha yelled, her pussy was already aching from before, she wanted him, hard and fast.

Ja’far chuckled darkly near her ear, he bit into her shoulder. Ja’far knew he wouldn’t have been able to go for a slow pace either way. Thrusting hard into the leaking hole he found himself getting lost.

“Ja’far!” Yamraiha cried out, the man didn’t seem to hear her as he pounded into her mercilessly, clutching her hips enough to bruise. Yamraiha gave up, biting then pillow on front of her, muffled cries and moans loud enough to bounce around the room.

“Yam, Yamraiha, Yammy, sweetheart-“ Ja’far gasped, he continued to drill her, kissing and biting spots along her soft neck.

He wondered, for a split second, what it would be like to wrap his hands around her throat as he fucked her, hearing her moans become unintelligible, gurgling sounds escaping as the light drained from those pretty blue eyes.

Her hair, blue as the sky, covered his vision as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, the sound of hips slapping against each other was deafening, but he blocked out the sounds, only wanting to hear sweet moans coming from the woman.

“Harder...Ja...” Yamraiha hiccuped, the harsh hip slapping filling the room and head ears, the sweet ripples and shivers that raked her body became to much, her head was pulled back by Ja’far, prompting her to search for his lips.

Ja’far saw what she wanted to do, and immediately captured her lips with his own.

His hand traveled from her hip to her front, letting the hand feel her hot skin. One of his fingers touched her clit, barely a tap with his nail made her shriek as she came.

“Too quick, _Sweetheart_.” Ja’far sung his words, the sound of him disappeared for a flickering second as her vision hazed.

It was long until Ja’far felt himself cum, flooding Yamraiha as she laid limp under him.

“Yam...are you okay? I didn’t hurt you right?” Ja’far’s voice really was gentle. That soft, husky voice that dropped of dry lips as he whispered in her ear.

“Fine...” Yamraiha said, rolling over so that she was on her side. Ja’far followed her quickly, hugging her from behind, a protective set of hands around her. And a bunch of hickeys.

“Good.” Ja’far said. Burying his face in her hair he let himself drift off.

It wasn’t long until she heard the laboured breathing coming from Ja’far, a warm breath on her ear certainly made this more comfortable. Though, this was probably the best place she could be in. Warm, comfortable and wrapped up in Ja’far’s arms.

She smiled to herself, the liquid was running down her thigh.

The weariness kicked in, she fell asleep quickly after that.

Masrur grunted, walking out of his room through his window. The calm winds blew in from the sea, cooling his body, relaxing him.

A thump was heard when he sat down. The loud ruckus that Ja’far and Yamraiha made was ridiculous. Not enough to beat Sinbad but still.

He was happy for them though. He had seen the way Yamraiha gazed at Ja’far, and he could very well remember how angry Ja’far had become when Sinbad had touched Yamraiha.

They had all been angry, of course, but not enough to almost kill Sinbad.

The moon shone down on the forest. Masrur was tempted to go there. Instead he laid down on his side, sleeping on the roof instead of his bed. Which he used rarely anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> The image comes from rule 34. The artists name is Fukuro (sarastya)
> 
> Also, this is gonna make someone uncomfortable, but the lines “suck, suck it babe come on” are lines that The Toolbox Killers sais to one of their victims while they raped her. I listening to a podcast with them in while I was writing this so, voila!


End file.
